The Last of the Romantics
by brucasbrathan
Summary: There comes a time when you'll have to make tough decisions and sometimes to face reality all you'll need is love. Not just in love, but love in general. Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore will embark in a never ending journey with the help of Damon Salvatore, Brooke Davis, and many more. The question is- Will you be ready?


**Title:** The Last of the Romantics  
><strong>Category:<strong> The Vampire Diaries, One Tree Hill  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Angst/Drama  
><strong>Ships:<strong> Caroline/Stefan, Brooke/Damon  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Teen/  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 6,778  
><strong>Summary:<strong> [AU, during S3 TVD and S3 OTH] One little kiss, stories full of deception, and the mark of humanity can lead to a world full of chaos. Caroline Forbes knows that better than anyone. "You make one mistake and it all blows up in your face… Sometimes life sucks."

**Notes: **I don't know if I'll continue this story. I updated it and decided to make this one whole chapter a part of the prologue. I usually don't write my stories like this and I know how bad it turned out, but oh well. I'll probably switch back to my normal way of writing that I've always done on tumblr. Also I changed the title of the story. - Jess

**Last of a Dying Breed (Prologue)**

"_The soul always knows what to do to heal itself. The challenge is to silence the mind."____– Caroline Myss_

— — —

"Guess what?" Caroline asked as she leapt on to Stefan's back while she diligently flipped her hair to the side. This made it easier for her to lean forward and see the side of his face. As she waited for him to catch on, she slowly slid off his back and came to an unsteady halt. "You forgot, didn't you? I mean it's not really that important…after all I'm just your best friend."

"You got a hair cut?" He asked, painting a look of confusion across his face.

Yeah, okay. Two could play that game. It wasn't like the past year sharing all thoughts and ideas with one another meant anything. Caroline, of course, wasn't going to be hurt by the forgetfulness of one guy.

"No."

"You're going to pursue your carrier as a broadcast journalist?"

"Stefan, you and I both know that's not an option. I'm in high school and don't give me any ors, buts, and ands."

With a push of his eyebrows downward, he gave another guess, "You won best dressed in the yearbook?"

"Ugh, Stefan! You're supposed to be the master of dates. I thought you were like a personal calendar."

"Alright, I've got it- You got a date to homecoming?" Stefan asked, amused. "Or is there something else…"

"Never mind, it's really not that big of a deal." She said, cutting him off. Running her fingers through her hair, a tiny pang of sorrow knotted in her chest as she gulped back tears. "It's nothing important."

Caroline looked up, only to have her eyes lock with Stefan's, merely lasting for a few good seconds. His eyes reminded her of an ocean, but not just any kind of ocean. An ocean in which the tides could wash away the very trace of life, the kind of ocean which carried away beauty… until that simplest of daintiness could be rediscovered among man. As if the ocean floor was nothing but clear white sand you could sink your toes into, it could make you realize the salient of things.

So as he spoke his words, it sent a shiver up and down her spine, "Caroline, you've never been that good of a liar. So I assume what you have…" Choosing his words carefully he made sure his point came across loud and clear, "to tell me is important. What is it?"

"Today's my birthday, Stefan. I thought you would have at least remembered that. It's not like I've been talking about it every single second. We had plans, remember?" She looked down at her shoes and then to the packed in dirt. She gave it a little kick, "No one remembered. I guess celebrating my existence is not important enough- for you." If there was one thing that Caroline hated more than a liar it was those who where selfish. Even if Stefan hadn't been 'egotistic' she still felt the need to blame someone for this hurt and pain that was left cutting open all old wounds.

"Caroline, sometimes I wonder about you… Of course I knew it was your birthday. I wasn't supposed to say anything until later but… Elena and Bonnie are throwing you a last minute surprise party tonight," he smiled, "And Caroline; just know that if someone finds out that I told you, you will have one pissed of witch and doppelganger. You know that, right?"

Caroline's heart thudded in and out of her chest; within seconds she knew Stefan could hear the longing in it. "Your secret is safe with me. I- I'm sorry Stefan." Turning bright red she pushed a strand of hair behind her ears only to have it fall forward. Caroline listened to Stefan's boots as they made a kind of whoosh noise when he stepped forward towards her. "You're not mad are you?"

"At you? Never." Something in Stefan broke and without knowing his next move he stepped a few inches closer until they were nose against nose, forehead against forehead. "This is very…"

Caroline grabbed the back of his neck and stepped into the kiss. It wasn't like any kiss she had had before, soft and gentle, but just the opposite: powerful and hungry. There was a shift in the universe, and that shift gave Caroline love and trust, and that was all that mattered.

— — —

"So was the kiss like gentle or was it rough and how far did he stick his tongue down your throat?" Brooke asked, flipping through one of the magazine's that Caroline kept put away by her nightstand.

"Would you stop with the twenty questions already? I really don't want to talk about Stefan… Why do I even bother to tell you these things again?" Caroline squinted her eyes, titling her head to the side, she quirked her eyebrows in an ark at Brooke.

Brooke had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. No one was more like a sister than B. Davis and just like any family they had their one ride rollercoaster. Caroline often questioned her sanity by asking herself why she would even be friends with someone as wild and reckless as Brooke. But wasn't she just as reckless as her too? They did everything together and most people would say their two peas in a pod. Yet there was one thing that separated them apart and that was their heart.

Caroline wore her heart on her sleeve, unlike Brooke who kept it chained and bound from the world. When looking at them you would have never guessed it to be that way, but they both were good at deceiving appearances.

Caroline was the one girl who gave her heart away like it was nothing just as she had with Matt and Tyler; more so with Matt than Tyler, seeing as it never went further than a kiss, but she knew that he felt for her and at the same time he knew that her heart belonged to Matt. Of course, he had been wrong because obviously that had ended faster than you could say 'yippy-de-do-da-day'.

It had been hard on her, turning into a vampire. She still questioned why Katherine did it and hoped to have an answer one day but she settled for the thought of her doing it out of pure boredom. All she could be thankful for was that her other best friend, the one who seemed to be taking Brooke's spot in her limelight, was Stefan.

Caroline had never wanted to kiss him.

She would not go there.

If she did that would mean she'd end up getting her heart broken. She could not afford to lose the one person who could stop her from being a complete monster. So no, she would not risk that for what she so deeply felt inside. It hurt not being able to open up to him and just give herself the way she fantasized about.

That would lead to a Caroline self destruction.

Pretending it never happened and avoiding Stefan at all cost was the most reasonable option (for her, at least). And she would continue to do this until she eventually felt that things had cooled off.

Brooke could see passed it though. She was losing her best friend and yet she didn't know why. There was so many reasons buried under the snow, but there was only one she really cared about. It was the one that would kill her if she ever discovered the truth of Caroline's deception. She just couldn't see it yet. "Because I'm your best friend and you feel obligated to tell me these things. If I recall correctly we were ten when we made a pact to always tell each other everything. Even in our darkest hours. So spill." Brooked said matter-of-factly. Rolling over, on her back, she looked at Caroline's bedroom ceiling and then down at Caroline sprawled out on the floor.

"If I tell you than you'll have to stop bugging me about it," She gave Brooke a glance over as she tried to find the words to describe what it had been like, "It was a gentle and passionate kind of kiss that's too hungry to feel tender. The kiss that leaves you craving more, until eventually you give in and it becomes so powerful that everything around you fades... The one you read about it in books... It was the best kiss of my life and now I regret it because I know that it's not what I really want. Plus, he's Elena's ex-boyfriend. I mean what will she say when she finds out that I was macking on her ex- lover?"

Brooke knew that a part of Caroline's words didn't match her eyes, but she wasn't going to bug her about it, not when she was in obvious pain. "Caroline, if I remember correctly Elena dumped him. I'm not sure what the whole story is, but she's with Matt now and she's happy. I think if you tell her sooner rather than later everything will be fine. I know I have no business to give you advice when it comes to Elena, seeing as I hate her, but I know you love her. I hate having to share you with her since what she did to me, but I want you to be okay and right now you're not."

And Caroline remembered all the reasons she loved this girl. She always put everyone else first… even before herself and that wasn't the easiest thing to do. No one saw Brooke for who she truly was and that was a damn shame because no one was as great as a person as Brooke. Although she was quite the party animal; Caroline knew that was just Brooke in disguise.

They saw one another like no else could because they both had insecurities and questioned others affections towards them, they both played hide-and-seek in the real world, and they both wished for something greater in the world.

She rolled her eyes at her, "When did this become the mush-fest. Because I don't remember inviting you over for one."

Brooke chuckled and threw a pillow off the bed at her. "Whatever, I came over here to get ready for the party that we're going to tonight."

— — —

Stefan sat on the couch, sipping away at Damon's bourbon like there was no tomorrow. His constant thought was Caroline, kiss, Caroline, and then kiss again. Those two independent things didn't seem to mix well, but when he re-thought about it he surely had kissed her back.

He didn't want things to be this way.

Stefan loved Elena and he probably always would. He knew that the break-up was for the best; after all she had lost her Aunt Jenna to _vampires _and she was just another casualty in this was. He had made a mockery of her all last year. For god sakes he almost ran her off Wickery Bridge, the place that her parents had died, the place where she had almost drowned alongside her parents. He could have had her again, and he was tempted, but he saw the hope die out of her eyes. Those dreams for Elena no longer existed (she wanted normal and that's what he'd allow her to have).

It meant kissing Caroline had been a mistake.

Yes, it had been 6 months since he'd settled with the fact that Elena no longer was his, but kissing one of her best friends did not make it all right. Caroline was his new found friend; he needed her in ways that he had once needed Lexi. The problem with having a mistake kiss with Caroline is that he loved every minute of it no matter how hard he'd try to deny it. Stefan felt things he never thought he would feel again.

"Brother, have you drunk my whole stash?" Damon asked. Standing behind the bar, the smirk he usually wore vanished as anger filled his eyes.

Stefan hadn't even notice Damon enter the room…or the house for that matter. "What does it matter? You can always buy more, Damon." He didn't look up, but he could feel his brother's eyes do a double take of him. He just sat there swirling the liquor in his cup.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Do you have nothing better to do than bug me 24/7 because you're not as amusing as you find yourself Damon." Stefan then slammed his cup on the table beside him while he stood to walk away.

"Actually, I do have better things to do. Like find myself a nice little snack. I hear that there's this revel going on tonight and I'm going. Not sure why, but blondie's dragging me along and I don't feel up to bickering with her about it. I think you should come, seeing as if we can both make a fool of ourselves."

"Caroline's going with you? To a party?" _Why would she want to go with him, nonetheless, to a revel of all things? _Stefan couldn't believe it, but something about Damon's words piked his interest.

"That's what I said." Damon rolled his eyes and headed to his room, "And Stefan, if I were you I would change… and lay off the alcohol. There will be plenty at the party."

Stefan called out to him, "Wait, why did she invite you anyway?" She heard him snicker as he rushed to his room and leaned against the opening to his bedroom.

"Honestly, I don't know. She said one of her friends needed a good looking male to help with a 'plan' and that I was perfect for the job. I did, however, ask her why she didn't ask you, but she said that you weren't Damon," he smirked as he brushed his fingers through his hair, eyeing himself in the mirror, "And that she's avoiding you… for now. Then she hung up and I knew there was no getting out of this one. She had also said I could bring anyone I wanted along for the ride. So you're coming with little brother."

Stefan didn't say anything he just gave him his brooding look and then went to get ready himself. Before he knew it another hour drove by and a knock at the door echoed throughout the house.

— — —

"Red, don't knock so damn hard on the door." Brooke put a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Would you please stop calling me that! I don't need to be reminded of the past and you know I don't really remember that night." Caroline turned to face her and gave her a friendly glare. Which was equally matched with Brooke's until they busted out in a fit of giggles.

"So this is where Stefan lives, huh? And who is this guy you're bringing along again?" Brooke grew serious. No way was she getting in the car with a complete stranger. She may pull crazy stunts, but she had seen enough killer flicks to know how the story goes.

"Chill, will you. His name is Damon and he's Stefan's older brother. I used to date him. It was right around the time that you were in Los Angeles with your father. Which you hardly mention anyway and you were there for what? A month? Maybe three at the most? I know you were planning on coming back for the rest of our junior year, but I also knew you had your father breathing down your neck about getting into business with him." Caroline rambled.

"I really don't want to talk about it. At least not now and you know my father had no plans of doing business he was just doing it to make himself look good in front of his 'friends'. I'm so young that I would at least like to go to college first before I make any plans about the future." Brooke clung to herself as the cool wind blew against their backs.

Those few months had been the worst and she was not ready to relive it just yet. She had wanted to tell Caroline about it, but every time she tried to speak, her throat grew dry and her heart hurt. It just wasn't the right time. And it probably never would be; it just wasn't something she could talk about to anyone. Not even her best friend and that scared her.

Not only did it scare her, but it scared Caroline too because it was just another thing that was pulling their friendship apart. "Well let's just hope that…"

Then the door swung open and Caroline was at loss for words as her eyes connected with a pair of green ones.

His smile faltered as he saw her.

The sound of his heart beat, mimicking the rhythm to an upbeat song, his breathing slowing into nothing, felt transparent to her stare.

She was poised and elegant just as much as she was beautiful standing before him. His eyes drifted to her low-cut silk dress. It had a light golden shimmer to its looseness. He could even notice the sparkle from her heels, which matched her outfit perfectly with its bullion likeliness. She was perfect, like a real life doll, with her delicate frame and long legs. The hair flowing loosely over her shoulders as her lips edged fragileness with its rosy color gave the finale touch.

If he didn't know any better he could have sworn he'd seen a halo, Caroline certainly looked like an angel and she most definitely acted like one. Or at least most of the time. She may not have been an actual angel, but through Stefan Salvatore's eyes, she was. She had stuck by his side and saved a part of him he had unquestionably thought was lost forever.

Her flushed lips pressed together in nervousness, her deep blue eyes reflecting a tide waving in as the ocean spread far and wide. "You look great Stefan. I assume your Damon's date for the night. Seeing as you're dressed so… spiffy."

He chuckled at her use of words."You look beautiful, Caroline." His legs felt drained of their strength as he showed them in. "I hope you don't mind me going. You probably wouldn't have had a choice in the matter. Damon's hell bent on taking me along with you and your friend." Slightly coughing, he leaned to the side to look Brooke over.

"Oh, right." She found her voice, struggling to maintain her masked horror at the idea of spending the evening with Stefan. "I'm sure you both know one another, but never been properly introduced. Stefan this is Brooke Davis. Brooke this is Stefan Salvatore." Caroline easily recognized the tension between the two of them as they shook hands, but she was puzzled by Brooke's lack of enthusiasm to meet 'the hunk' they'd been talking about for hours. It made her grow a little queasy.

The silence was quiet, but not awkward. It was comfortable, almost a necessary period for reality to sink in.

Caroline took a step towards the railing, placing her back to it as she crossed her feet, careful not to make too abrupt of eye contact. She tried to steady her hands as they shook uncontrollably, clenching them into a tight fist in hope to stop it. It must be her vampire nerves, from talking to Brooke about the kiss. She'd gotten a little too detailed, but how could she say no to her best friend's pleas? Her head was spinning; she'd never been quite so feeble in her life.

"So how do you know one another?" Stefan asked, curiosity reeling its ugly head. The smart move would have been to drop the whole conversation, but there was so much he didn't know about Caroline. If the kiss they shared truly meant anything he needed answers. You couldn't just jump into something without real reasons. Not that he was planning to get into a relationship with Caroline.

By the anger written on her face, realization of how little they knew about one another started to reel its uninvited head.

On seldom occasion did they share their thoughts and things beyond the vampire stuff and most of that had to do with Elena. Looking to Brooke, Caroline saw the hurt written on her features. Not once had she mentioned her to the people she tried to seclude her from. For not telling them it only put more stress on her liaison with her closest friend.

There was only one person in the world she felt she could talk to, only one person who could get her through this conversation and she was the topic of it all. She had to go in alone this time. "I've known Brooke my entire life. She's my best friend, my confidant, this other half in my duo." She waved her hands in a small circle in her personal place. Sending a message to the both of them.

"Huh, you never mentioned her before." As soon as the words slipped out he instantly regretted it.

"Um, may I use the restroom?" Preventing all emotion she strutted in the direction Stefan had pointed in.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Stefan Salvatore?" Caroline punched him in the arm, watching as he pretend to be hurt by her actions. "Haha, very funny. You've just made our rocky relationship worse."

"I thought Elena and Bonnie were your best friends? I thought I was becoming _that_ person in your life," the words crept from his mouth before he could stop them. He had meant for it to be repeated in his head, not aloud.

At his question, she tilted her head. She considered her answer, laughing lightly at his attempt to recover from his abrupt and somewhat awkward question.

"No," he stopped himself, holding his hands out in front of him. He cleared his throat, "please don't answer that,"

The mere idea of her answering to his thought panged him. He didn't want to know. If he did then it would mean she wasn't his best friend she was someone else's. It was better not to know the answer, live in his imagination where he and Caroline were sounding boards.

Upon her quiet reaction, he looked down at the floorboards "Honestly, I understand why—"

Her raspy laugh cut him off. He raised his head to look in her gorgeous eyes again when he noticed she was smiling at him. His was 99.9.% sure his heart reacted to her beauty, he liked the feeling too. Not many people had given it to him in his lifetime. Not including Elena and Katherine into that puzzle, the list was pretty short. With a simple giggle the room was lively and fun to be in. He found himself grinning again, musing at his own gaffe.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, shaking his head and taking a seat on the steps, "I guess I knew less about you than I thought I did. I'm Stefan Salvatore and that comes with being… Well, a Salvatore."

In truth, this topic wasn't what he wanted to explore. He'd forced himself to just be the broody man that he was and keep most of his thoughts to himself, until now. Until Caroline Forbes decided to twist everything he had going for him right up, as if she were a cat playing with a ball of string. It was apparent that she knew that she was doing it too. He was afraid that she was playing some sort of game with him.

"Elena and Bonnie are my friends. We're close, but Brooke's _my best friend. _Or at least my best girl friend anyway. We have a long history together and maybe one day I'll share it with you. I would really like for you to know who I was, what I was into, how I survived," she said simply. She shot him a sympathetic look, "Stefan, you are one of my best friends, but if you want to get to a place where you have full access to my heart and to my mind than you have to want to pick up my book and read first. If you don't, you'll never learn… And sometimes, if you're lucky enough, you have an instructor there to help guide you, but you're not ready. I'm not trying to push you Stefan. I just want you to know that I'll be right here waiting for your true _friendship_."

Her words weren't rude, but they weren't necessarily kind either. Yet everything she mentioned was true. He'd never been inviting to a friendship. He'd shared stories with her and given her little pep talks about what it meant to be a vampire. He'd never tried to be a friend, he just assumed that she was one of Elena's besties so that automatically made her his bestie too.

— — —

It had hurt more than just a little when Brooke realized that her supposed best friend had not mentioned her to the boy who had been replacing her the last few months. Maybe once it became obvious Caroline was falling for him than she could get back to that place in her life when everything was _good_. God, it bothered her that Caroline couldn't even recognize her own feelings for Stefan, but Brooke knew. Of course she knew. That would have made her an awful friend.

It was an obligation, as a blood sister, to recognize those types of things in a relationship. Sure, their came times when she only had one thing on her mind and looked past all the palpable signs of Caroline needing her. Yet Caroline had never said anything; not once had she noticed the pain going on in Brooke's life. So didn't she deserve the benefit of the doubt? She had gone through hell in Los Angeles. She choked just thinking about her little vacation.

Looking in the mirror, Brooke's tear stained cheeks made her face blotchy. She felt utterly disgusting and not to mention her make-up was ruined. Make-up companies were such liars when they said that their products where water proof. Her face was all the evidence needed to make on company go out of business.

At least the dress and her delicate features made her the most stunning tear eyed women never seen. It was true. If Brooke walked into a room looking like a hot mess no one would notice anything but beauty. She had one thing to be proud of tonight and that was the dress she had made for herself to wear. It was simple for her taste, but at the same time it was anything but ordinary. It was a strapless black dress that reached just the top of her knees. The different set of diamonds her father had showered her with over their trip now were made into a belt around the lower part of her chest that let the skirt part of her outfit reveal its soft silkiness.

Her black wedges and dangly diamond earrings gave her look a new edge. She was happy about her chosen wear. It was anything and everything that made her Brooke.

The range of human emotion she embodied in those short months with her father was inconceivable, unimaginable. One minute it was devastation from the accident, the next it was grief from the loss of it all, which lastly brought depression and all the in between feelings.

The one thing, time had brought her was that humans were meant to love unconditionally and forgive whole heartedly. It should be easier to forgive your best friend than a total stranger, it isn't.

There was nothing that could make it better. Sure she could tell Caroline everything that had happened, perhaps confide in her other girlfriends; but it wouldn't have been the same. No one would understand her frustration, her pain, simply because no one understood the whole story. Like countless other girly teens before her, Brooke was a girl who had lost in the end. There was no going back.

Sometimes life feels like swimming against a strong current. Brooke knows she can only hold her head up for so long before everything pulls her under again, and in pursuit of the goal to change her ways some other issues had passed her by, pushed aside because everything comes down to finding a way to live life to the fullest. Drinking, partying, it was not what she should have spent the last three years focused on. Old habits die hard; no joke. She needed a friendly hand to pull her out of the water. The hope for a little bit of strength, the capability to swim to shore on her own, lingered in the air.

After she cleaned herself up amusement met her eyes again and there was no trace of her previous actions. She even looked better the second time around and she had to give herself credit- she was good at putting on act. So good even Caroline wouldn't know the difference.

Making her way out of the largely inviting bathroom and into the grand hallway she felt a little… lost. She hadn't been in there long, chances where Caroline was talking herself up, there was really no need to head back so soon. The smell of bourbon intoxicated her senses. It was the exact brand her father drank. Shaking her head she let a sigh out.

All she wanted was two seconds to escape, but she couldn't get a break. Every turn something new crept into her life and did the damage and was gone.

"Looks like Stefan did remember my birthday after all."

The voice was muscular. It was definitely a man's voice; a sexy one at that. If Brooke's mood hadn't been swinging from limb to limb she might have had a nasty remark, instead she turned and raised an eyebrow at the mystery man. She knew it wasn't Stefan from the beginning. Obviously. This only meant that it was his older brother. Caroline hadn't said much except from the fact that he had once dated her friend.

He was cute, that was a plus on his part. "Now I see why Red didn't say much about you. Just your presences bothers me."

Damon was shocked to say the least, but he wore a masked expression well. Few females in the time he had been alive had not taken to his charm. The oh-so gorgeous brunette was one of them. "Who's Red?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Brooke couldn't help but smirk at his confusion. It was truly hilarious that the sign only pointed to one person and yet he had no clue as to who she was talking about. _Care, leads a double life._ The thought dawned on her. Has Care really been using these boys as a way to create a better version of herself? Was Caroline done with…her? Never. The possibility of dwelling on it wasn't even an option. Brooke Davis would always have her best friend. That was a sure thing. Talking was the next step, just not tonight.

Not often did Damon show his true personality, but for the moment's worth, he wanted to. He didn't know the girl and as far as he was concerned he knew well enough to know she was trapping bits and pieces of her from the world. "Why are you so sad?" It was so un-Damon like to ask that question. Almost human like and yet Brooke didn't care.

She was appalled; she didn't know whether it was from someone discovering her biggest secret at being a fraud or if it had to do with him daring to ask a stranger. The right to give an open question was available to anyone, but to want an answer was crossing the line. "Do you not," Brooke cringed at the sourness in her voice, "I… don't know how to answer that. Maybe one day I'll be able to."

Silence filled the spaces between them as it was uncanny, tranquil. It was worth it because it became a newly found pre-friendship. Only wishful thinking could come from it.

"I'm Brooke Davis, by the way. I have a feeling Caroline didn't mention me to you. Really don't know why she would. I do have to say I've always been curious to see the inside of this place though."

"Damon Salvatore. Um… A friend of Barbie's." Taking the glass in his hand he downed the liquor.

"I know who you are. You're the reason Care had me up till 4 in the morning while I was in Los Angeles." If Brooke had been here she probably would have given Damon a piece of her mind. It was in the past now, no need to dig up buried treasure. That was her way of looking at things. "Do you know how different the time changes are from here to L.A? No, I don't think you quite do because I Brooke Penelope Davis needs beauty sleep and without it I look like a troll… Do you hear me buster? So the next time you want to play little mind games with my friends think twice or you'll have to deal with me. You know that gut feeling you're getting right now; the one that's making you double think your choices, making your heart pump faster? Yeah, that's because I can be pretty damn scary. So I'll say it once for you- stay the hell away from my friends… Please."

She didn't raise her voice and she didn't shout in his face, but she did mean business and when she pushed herself she could accomplish anything. Even scare a century old vampire… without even knowing she did it.

Damon would have surely grabbed her by the neck and had her thrown against the back wall, but two things stopped him from doing that. 1. For the apparent reason- she didn't know about vampires and 2. She gave him something to be afraid of.

There was no reply. She went in the other room to find Caroline and Stefan. There was hardly any light and of what little windows they had where opened. A light breeze filled the room and Brooke shivered to the touch. In the distance she could hear a faint and delicate noise, like wind chimes rumbling about a stormy night. Luckily though, it was a pair of voices. She made her way forward with Damon following closely behind.

"I think we've been here long enough, Care. You know how Richard can get. My dad is a very impatient man. Remember last time?" It wasn't really meant to be a question, more like a statement, and thoughtfully Caroline didn't answer.

Caroline placed her eyes gently on Brooke. She was trying to read her, but her eyes were untouchable with an anchor pulling her down, losing all catch worthy signs. "I guess we might as well explain what to-"

"Where going to a business slash ball event tonight. My father's hosting this shindig and apparently I'm the guest on honor. I don't want to go, but it's required and I don't disappoint my dad. Other than that a date is on the many things you have to have on your shoulder. This was shoved in my face at the last minute and you, black haired boy, was our- my last option," Brooke huffed and watch them stare at her quizzically, "I would prefer taking you Stefan, but by the looks of it Red's your date. Wait, Care weren't you taking Jo… Oh, never mind. Let's go!"

Colleting themselves and heading to the door Brooke had one more thing to say, "This is how it's going to work. I had to take my dad's car on his commands which means I'm driving. Caroline your sitting in the back and I don't care which of you boys I sit next to but I'm warning you now if you lay one finger on the radio I will personally have your head removed."

— — —

As things ended up Damon was sitting beside 'the dark goddess', a side nickname he came up with. He could easily tell she didn't like him. He didn't like her much either and he had to restrain himself from snapping at her. At times like this he wished he stayed home with his liquor. No was a perfectly acceptable answer. He was sorry for the brunette though. She held sadness in her eyes and she hid it like most vampires could. It made her honest though. And that's what made him keep his word to Caroline.

Listening to all this soft rock was getting to Damon's head. The only person who was enjoying it was the driver and no one was talking, quite the boring car ride. "Can we listen to something that has a jamable beat? I don't want to end up deaf."

"The lyrics are what count, not the music behind it. All that does is make it sound pretty," Brooke mused, "Plus this is the channel my dad had it on. Which is… shocking. Hey, be happy you're riding in a red convertible- with me."

"That's my Brooke," Caroline chuckled out.

"So where still friends? Who would have guessed?" The brunette spat out.

Caroline glanced down at her shoes. "Of course we are. You're my _best_ friend."

"Shh. Don't want to say it out loud. Someone from your double life might hear. Now that would be tragic." The street widened out into darkness with only the headlights visible. It was only when Brooke turned did they realize they were the only ones on the road. The tires screeched as she pushed down on the pedal harder.

"It's not like that and you know it. If you would take five minutes out of your precious little time to ask me why I didn't say anything than maybe you could see my side of things. Really, all you're being is a petty little bitch." That got both the boys to turn their heads in her direction.

"All I ever do is listen to you whine and complain, Caroline. You pass your little secrets on to me and right about now I'm drowning in them, along with my own. It's like I don't have time for myself," Brooke threw her hands up in exaggeration, "Where were you when I needed you, huh? All I've ever done is put my friends concerns first and not once have I ever gotten a thank you."

"There not really secrets when I share them with you, now are they? You never share your thoughts Brooke so I have a hard time knowing when to back off or try to give comfort. That's your own fault."

The rest of the car ride there was driven in silence.

— — —

Approaching the large estate Brooke parked the car and turned the ignition off. "Anything that's been said in the car will not be repeated outside these four walls… or oval shapely thingy. We're going to go in and use our best manners and try to have a little bit of fun while doing so. Can we at least agree to do that tonight? Please?"

Both Salvatore's just nodded their heads and Caroline muttered what sounded like a yeah.

A soft gentle wind touch fluttered passed Caroline; goose bumps rose along her arms and down her legs, chapping her lips, a force pushing her down. It was chilly out, but the vibes given from her friend was what caused her pride to shrink. She had stooped to an all new low tonight saying those things to Brooke. It was doubtful she'd forgive her tonight. She wanted to go home and curl up in her bed.

A hand rested on her shoulder gently. A touch so recognizable Caroline relaxed against it on extinct.

"I'm glad you came along Stefan. I could use a friend right about now."

Caroline grabbed the hand on her shoulder and gripped it tightly in hers. They followed behind Brooke and Damon.

"It's going to be okay, you know?" Stefan spoke.

"I really hope so. I've never crossed that line and had an actual verbal fight with her like that. I hate knowing I was the first to call the other an awful name. Things will be mutual tonight, but it will only get worse after that." Her hands shook.

Stefan reach down and squeezed it in his own, "Things have to get worse before they can get better."

"Who gave you that advice?" Caroline laughed.

There wasn't time for a response as a man approached them on the porch. It was none other than Richard Davis. Brooke Davis' father.

They were in for a night of their lives.


End file.
